


Tokizane-san

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché, più di tutte, quella che l’aveva ferita era stata la maschera indossata da Tokizane-san?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokizane-san

**Titolo** : Tokizane-san  
 **Personaggi** : Saya Kisaragi  
 **Genere** : introspettivo, angst  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble  
 **Wordcount** :  103 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

 

Ci aveva creduto.  
Da qualche parte, dentro di lei, aveva pensato che le parole di Tokizane-san fossero vere, che quel ‘ _mi piaci_ ’ detto con il tono esasperante che, con la sua tontaggine, era riuscita tirargli fuori fossero state la verità.  
Ma gli attori si erano tolti le maschere e la realtà era crollata addosso a lei, mostrandole cosa c’era di vero.  
Mostrandole chi era veramente Tokizane-san.  
Facendole vedere quegli occhi azzurri e schifati che la fissavano.  
Mostro, l’aveva chiamata.  
Eppure, solo la sera prima, l’aveva stretta tra le braccia.  
Mostro.  
Eppure…  
Perché le faceva male il cuore? Perché, più di tutte, quella che l’aveva ferita era stata la maschera indossata da Tokizane-san?

 


End file.
